


Three things about Valentines.

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: There were three things Victor knew about this Valentines day, sitting on an uncomfortable bar chair on a Thursday evening, sipping a drink that had cost much more than it tasted, pondering over his life decisions.  Number one, don’t even ditch out on your best friend’s birthday party, even though it’s on valentines day, on a Thursday on a work week, for anything in the world. Number two, never be charmed by a guy that didn’t want to meet your friends. Number three, the blackhaired guy sitting beside him at the bar was insanely pretty.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 44
Kudos: 209





	Three things about Valentines.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> This is for Em, who wanted a Valentines fic where both the boys had run into mishap with their Valentines day dates, and because of it found each other. I hope you enjoy.

There were three things Victor knew about this Valentines day, sitting on an uncomfortable bar chair on a Thursday evening, sipping a drink that had cost much more than it tasted, pondering over his life decisions. 

Number one, don’t even ditch out on your best friend’s birthday party, even though it’s on Valentines day, on a Thursday on a work week, for anything in the world. Victor could perfectly see Chris’ disappointed look in the back of his mind, trying to smile encouragingly but looking forlorn. They had both been cursed with terrible birthday dates - one on the day of love, and one on the day of Christmas. While Victor rarely got to celebrate his birthday at all, in the midst of all the holly jolly, it had been a tradition for them to get together for Valentines to celebrate Chris’. It was always a big group of Chris’ friends invited, so Victor knew he wouldn’t be lonely. 

Still, in the light of the second thing he knew, it would have been much better to go to that part after all. 

Number two, never be charmed by a guy that doesn't want to meet your friends. Victor had been mildly crushing on the guy who picked up his coffee at the same small bakery down the road from Victor’s office for a while now. He was tall, and handsome, with tailored suits and a coffee order the barista couldn’t even pronounce. They had done the back and forth flirting, the slowly building, and he seemed nice enough. When he asked Victor out on a date on Valentines Victor had been thrilled, and easily said yes. He hadn’t even thought about Chris’ annual birthday party at the time. Once he did, he had suggested that his date, Max, would come with him. The answer had been a firm no, but Max did want to treat Victor to a very fancy restaurant and Victor had been so easily swept away into it. 

A clear mistake. 

Number three, the guy sitting beside him at the bar was insanely pretty. He looked about as miserable as Victor felt, and he could only guess that he too had a very bad time on this day of love. Really not fair. He looked very sweet, and as previously stated - pretty! Why would someone stand him up? Or maybe even dump him? Could it be a rejected proposal? Victor came up with all kinds of ideas sitting there, stealing glances at him. He had dark hair pushed back from his face, with a pair of blue framed glasses on his nose. He had kind brown eyes too, and his lips were full and pink. His suit was slightly ill fitting, but that was clearly not a way to judge character. 

Victor considered for a moment.

Perhaps they could share in their misery, and if nothing else, perhaps talking to this guy would take Victor’s mind off his own problems.

Victor took a big swing off his drink, and then spoke up.

“Were you abandoned on Valentines too?” Victor asked, and his bar neighbour jerked slightly, looking over at him with a wide eyed expression. His cheeks flushed, which was cute in an endearing sort of way. Victor smiled a charming and harmless smile, waiting for the other man to find his voice. He fumbled with his glass a little, and looked down at it as he finally spoke.

“I think I’m the one who did the abandoning,” he said with a sigh, and that made Victor’s brow raise in surprise. 

“How so? You’re here, aren’t you?” Victor asked, taking another sip of his drink. The handsome stranger to his side hummed and nodded, before he let out a sigh.

“I didn’t mean to,” he said, and he looked like he really meant it. “I- my friend set me up on a date with another friend of his, and I- okay so I have a dog, and she’s the sweetest but she’s easily frightened and someone decided to propose to their partner right as I was leaving, in fireworks, and of course Vicchan got so spooked and I couldn’t just leave her! So I texted my date that I would come as soon as I could but when I got here twenty minutes late he was gone.” 

Victor’s mind spun for a moment from the avalanche of information that had just been dropped in his lap. He blinked, but his mind fixated on one thing, and one thing only. 

“He stood you up for taking care of your dog?” he asked in shock, and the man beside him sighed and nodded. “That’s just awful.”

“I mean I couldn’t- I just, I guess I could have called instead of just texting but-” the man fidgeted, but Victor shook his head determiently. 

“No, I think you dodged a bullet there,” he said, and the man beside him stilled, tilting his head to the side. “If he couldn't accept that, you taking care of your dog, it was better for you to know right away.”

The other man blinked, and a light seemed to light in his eyes. “Oh, you’re right,” he said slowly, and then a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips. Victor couldn’t help but smile too, before the man let out a soft chuckle. 

“I’m Victor,” he offered with an extended hand, and the other man put his glass down, a wider smile on his lips as he took Victor’s hand and shook it. 

“Yuuri,” he said, and Victor felt his own smile widen. That was a very pretty name. Yuuri pulled his hand back but stayed turned towards him, seeming to consider for a moment. He bit into his lower lip, and Victor waited, curious about what was about to come. “So- what about you?” he asked, and now it was Victor’s turn to tilt his head to the side and raised his brows in surprise.

“What about me?” he asked, and Yuuri straightened, before reaching over to the bar and grabbing his glass again.

“Why are you sitting here alone, on Valentines day?” he asked, and Victor felt his smile falter a bit. Yuuri clearly noticed, as he started rambling once more. “Sorry just- you looked really miserable when I came and sat down and you just- you’re very handsome so I can’t imagine someone standing you up or you know so I just…You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Victor said with a wide grin, feeling his spirits lifted again. Yuuri’s cheeks flushed a new, making Victor’s heart jump in his chest. Yuuri kept his gaze now however, and instead of looking away a bit into his lower lip once more.

“I mean yeah,” he said, and now it was Victor’s time to flush, feeling it seep into his cheeks. He licked his lips, and cleared his throat. 

Yuuri had shared so it was only fair he did too.

“I had a date with someone I had been flirting a bit with for a while, and he seemed charming but once we got here he turned out to be a real jerk. He flirted with the waiter, and he said mildly racist things several times, insulted poodles, and then left early because he had another date to get to, leavening me sitting there with the full bill, even though he was the one who suggested this very expensive restaurant,” Victor explained, and Yuuri’s eyes grew wider with every word that fell from Victor’s lips. “Yeah.” 

“Woah,” Yuuri said, blinking. “I think you definitely had it worse than I.”

“I don’t think it’s a competition,” Victor laughed, and Yuuri shrugged. Victor shook his head, and then let out another sigh. “Truth is, I feel bad. My best friend is having a birthday party tonight, like he always does on this day, and I ditched him for this guy who turned out to be horrible.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, his brows furrowing. “Maybe if you- you could go now and maybe apologize? I’m sure he’d sympathise with you having a rough night.” 

“He probably would,” Victor agreed. “I’d still feel bad though.”

“I could go with you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s brows rose in surprise. Yuuri looked equally shocked by his suggestion, and then started waving his hands in front of himself. “Sorry, sorry that was presumptuous!” 

“No I- that’s really very sweet Yuuri,” Victor said, feeling warmth fill his chest. “I’d appreciate that.”

“Oh well then,” Yuuri said, standing up. The bartender came over, and Yuuri held out his card to hand over, with clear instructions to pay for them both. Victor’s eyes widened again, and Yuuri smiled, looking far too charming. “I have to show my best side now.”

Wow. 

“You’re off to a very good start,” Victor said, accepting Yuuri’s arm as the bartender came back to them with the card. They walked out together arm and arm, walking down known streets. Chris’ apartment was neither close nor far, but they decided to walk instead of cram down into the subway. The night was chill, but not freezing, and Yuuri was warm by his side, chasing away any cold. 

As they walked they talked about who they were, about their jobs, and their hobbies. They didn’t have too much in common, but they both were proud owners of poodles, liked the same books and movies, and shared a couple of favourite dishes. On their way they stopped to buy crêps, since Yuuri had yet to eat anything at all, and Victor had the chance to wipe Yuuri’s face off when he got nutella all over his cheeks and nose. 

He’d rather have kissed it off instead, but he didn’t dare too.

Next stop was at a flower shop, where they bought a large purple arrangement to give to Chris for his birthday, as well as a box of chocolates that Victor knew Chris liked. They pushed on into the night after that, chattering about this and that. Yuuri was charming in an unexpected way, and Victor felt hungry for knowledge about him. He felt almost disappointed when they reached Chris’ door, because he felt he could have walked and talked with Yurui for hours. Victor went to push the door open, but was stopped by Yuuri’s arm tightening in his. Soon Victor stood face to face with him, their breaths mingling in the air. Yuuri’s eyes were on his own, and they dropped to Victor’s lips. Victor felt his stomach swoop, and closed his eyes. Yuuri’s hand cupped his cheek, and then he pressed his cold lips to Victor's, chase and soft. When he pulled back, Victor ached for more. 

“Just in case I lose courage later and don’t dare to,” Yuuri whispered, and Victor had to kiss him again, to try to control the rush of emotions swirling in his gut. He pulled back a moment later, and with cheeks stained red from more than the cold, they walked into the apartment building. 

Chris looked surprised to see them, and even more so when Victor introduced the man by his side. 

“Yuuri?” Chris asked, looking puzzled. He had clearly had a couple of drinks and therefore didn’t catch himself before he asked. “I thought his name was Max?”

“I traded up,” Victor said confidently, and leaned over to press a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Happy birthday,” Yuuri said quietly, and handed over the gifts they had bought on the way there. Chris’ eyes grew wide, and stepped inside to let them in. 

“Victor’s never given me something this nice,” he said with mischief dancing in his eyes, to which Victor exclaimed an offenced  _ ‘hey _ !’. Yuuri chuckled, and Chris did too, offering to take their coats.

“I like him,” Chris whispered, not so quietly, to Victor when he took his coat. Yuuri looked over and grinned, and Victor grinned back, his stomach filled with butterflies. 

“Yeah, I really like him too,” he agreed. 

There were three things Victor knew about this Valentines. First, don’t ever ditch your best friend's birthday party. Second, don’t ever accept a date with a man who refuses to meet your friends. Third, take the very pretty man who managed to change a horrible evening to an amazing one, home - and don’t let him go. 


End file.
